Potter Survival
by Nova Lily Evans Potter
Summary: A twist on an old legend...rating may go up.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Potter Survival**_

_**NOVA LILY EVANS POTTER**_

SUMMARY: The Potters survived that night by giving Wormtail the fake house in Godric's Hollow with their copies. All of the copies disappeared that Halloween night , making it look like the family was wiped out...but no one could find the family. They were labeled: disappeared. What happens when Harry arrives at Hogwarts?

A/N: the Halloween part I got out of DH but the rest I made up.

_**Prologue: Halloween**_

It was a windy night when the rain came down hard on the cloaked figure.

He had one purpose: kill the family. Just the boy and his father, the mother would go to his faithful servant: Severus Snape.

The man stopped and stared as a boy said, "Nice costume, Mister."

He fingered his wand which was hidden in his robe. The boy ran to his mother and left.

He moved quicker and faster, towards a new and darker street when he saw his destination.

The charm had broke and he saw the family there. The father was making puffs of colored smoke appear at the end of his wand for the little black haired baby boy to play with. He was wearing blue pajamas and began laughing and trying to grab the smoke in his little fist.

A door opened and the red haired mother entered, saying something that he couldn't understand. The father scooped up the baby boy in his arms and handed him towards his mother who took him.

The father then threw his wand down onto the couch...

**(A/N: READ DH BEFORE THIS! For those who did read DH, you know how the rest of this goes. I'm just skipping to the good stuff now)**

When Hagrid got there, he found no one. Curious, he walked around and kept finding nothing.

A giant motorcycle fell out of the sky and landed roughly to the ground.

Sirius Black jumped off and looked around. The house was demolished but he found nothing. No bodies, no nothing.

When Hagrid told Sirius what happened, Sirius then ran towards his bike and took a look at Hagrid.

"Take the bike, it'll get you there faster."

* * *

In a little house outside Whiltshire, a man was holding a sleeping baby in his arms. Her little tuft of red hair fluttered in the breeze and her doe shaped emerald eyes were closed.

James Potter smiled at her. Little Hope Potter gave a babyish yawn and tucked her thumb in her mouth.

He turned to see his wife walk into the living room with a baby boy with a tuft of messy black hair and his hazel eyes closed.

Romulus 'Rome' Potter whimpered as he was pulled away from his mother. Lily Evans Potter then brought him back into her chest and cuddled him in one arm while his other twin sister Faithe was cuddled into the other arm.

Harry was on the ground pouting because his siblings were sleepy and it was catching to him.

"Come on, champ. It's bed time," he told the now fifteen month old boy who's pout was replaced with happiness.

The little family lived together in peace, and all were happy that they gave Peter the fake house.

**end chpt 1**

A/N: whadda ya think of this? GOOD? BAD? NEEDS WORK? REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. Chapter 1 10 YEARS

_**Potter Survival**_

_**NOVA LILY EVANS POTTER**_

A/N: I forgot to mention-Hope, Faithe and Rome are triplets! Thanks for reminding me Rubina!

The dream is underlined.

_**Chapter 1: Ten years**_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" screamed a very angry Faithe Marie Potter who was holding her cat Bastet.

Bastet was a blackish grey color, but now...she was baby blue.

Like her hair now. Harry had put baby blue dye in her shampoo and conditioner while also putting it in her cat's flea shampoo.

* * *

Harry was now hiding in his brother's room, scared. It wasn't suppose to be Faithe's hair but her twin's hair. Did he get them confused again? At lease he got Bastet. 

"I swear that Faithe's cat is possessed. Like that dog we had years ago," Rome commented, thinking about Snuffles (the girls called him) Connor (the boys called him) but whenever their father would say 'Padfoot' the dog goes straight to him.

They found out that Sirius Black and the dog are the same person.

* * *

James sighed as he tried to calm down Faithe. She was one person you don't want to be near when she's angry and Sirius found out as he still had the scorch marks on his arms. 

"Faithe, honey, just calm down...there's a way to fix your hair..." he told her calmly. She nodded tearfully and handed Bastet to Sirius who held him by the scruff of his neck. He hated that cat and that cat hated him.

"Fix Bastet while I fix my hair," she sniffed sadly as she twirled a baby blue strand of hair around her index finger. Hope smiled sadly and said, "I'm gonna kill my brothers...both of them." and marched off.

Apparantly, James' day was pretty bad, but he wasn't having Lily find out about it.

* * *

Six month pregnant Lily Evans Potter stared at Hope who was flaming a piece of paper in her hands (literally). 

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked. Hope smiled sweetly and said in a gentle tone, "Nothing mummy...nothing at all..." and went inside Rome's room.

This day was going to be hectic. Then she noticed Faithe come upstairs with...baby blue hair?

Oh yes, this day was going to be bad for everyone.

* * *

Hope walked into the room, closed the door and dragged Harry, by the ear, out of the closet. 

Once he was near Rome's bed, Hope began beating him up, punch after punch, kick after kick and Rome was tied up by rope.

"You are to never hurt or prank me, Bastet, Leo and Faithe. Got it?" with a terrified nod, she had a satisfied look on her face.

"Go downstairs and tell no one I beat you up or else," came the quiet snarl of the Ravenclawish girl. They stood up, wobbly and ran downstairs while she took her book that Rome had stolen and began reading it.

_The beginning of the morning left Velena Peeks hot and sweaty for she just came from her morning jog around the block. When she walked inside the house, all was dark and her curiosity was peaked as she noticed that her cat, Moon, did not come to her at all._

_"Moon, where are you?" she called into the empty house. "Moon? MOON!" _

_She found the cat, with a litter of kittens around her. Black as the night, Moon had silver blue colored eyes._

* * *

When Faithe did get out of the shower in her room, she found Hope was there, reading 'Midnight, Moonlight' her favorite book and Faithe knew why. 

When she read it for the first time, she felt as though she were part of the story itself. She then gave a smirk at her sister's outfit.

Blue tank top with a V neck and a bronze trim and blue jeans, a pair of black trainers and her dark red hair was down and curled at the ends. Faithe smiled at her reflection.

She and Hope were too identical and no one could tell them apart. She rummaged through their closet (they share a room and don't mind) to pull that exact outfit out. After getting dressed she smiled as Hope looked at her for the first time since she entered.

"We're gonna make them confused, but to confuse them as well as ourselves will be fun," she commented. Faithe knew what she spoke better than everyone else: confuse their family and themselves when they knew who they are.

* * *

Sirius hated Azkaban, but giving a cat a bath will be harder. 

_Just thinking about Azkaban, he remembered how he escaped...Flashback-6 years agoSirius Black knew that he didn't betray the Potters, hell, Dumbledore knew it but here he was, without a trial and without hope until he fell asleep._

He was in a house in Whiltshire and heard it. James' voice.

"Harry! You know better than to prank your sisters!" a small five year old boy looked up at his father with big green eyes and a devilish smirk-the same one James had when he pranked someone.

"They dressed up by teddy in PINK! PINK! He looks like a GIRL now daddy!" the boy protested. When Harry showed him the bear in question.

Harry's sisters must love the color pink, he thought before stifling a laugh. The bear now had pink fur, long pink hair, a pink dress, pink shoes, pink eyes, nails, just pink everything.

He saw that James was trying hard not to laugh at the prank. "Well, son, I'll fix him up real good, don't worry."

"Daddy, can I have a puppy?"

"We'll see Harry." he said with a chuckle. At that moment and to his shock and amazement, Lily Evans walked into the room, holding a kitty.

"Me and the girls found him, Jay. Look at him, he's so sweet and adorable," she cooed as she began petting the kitten who enjoyed it. James smiled and kissed her forehead.

"If he makes you happy, keep him."

_That's when Sirius woke with a start. He turned into a dog and left the prison._

_It was hours later that he found himself outside of a house in Wiltshire when a twenty five year old James Potter opened the door only to find..._

_"PADFOOT!" the shout woke everyone in the house up. Padfoot began licking James' hand and pleading for food when two girls came down._

_"Daddy? Can we keep the puppy?" the closest twin asked. James turned and nodded._

_"Yes Faithe, we can." he told her. "Now, you and Hope go and put Padfoot up in your room okay?"_

_Faithe and Hope nodded. They then began to call him 'Snuffles' to his horror while James whispered, "It's best just to go with them now, mate."_

_Padfoot walked with them and into their room. Hope closed the door when Faithe asked, "Do you think daddy would mind if we dwess him up?"_

_Hope shrugged. "I no mind weadew." _

_Faithe and Hope then put Padfoot up on the bed after much panting (he weighs a ton to them) and Faithe dressed him up in PINK._

_More specifically, a pink shirt and tutu with pink ballet shoes. Faithe then took a good picture of it for later._

_When they were downstairs, Harry and a boy looked and shouted, "He's a boy! Not a girl! He shouldn't be dressed in pink!"_

_James, who looked at the dog, nearly spat out his coffee. The dog then gave him a 'I'm going to kill you later' look._

_"Jay? Why do we have a pink dog?" he looked to see Lily coming down with the cat. The cat, apparantly, is half kneazle because he began hissing at Padfoot._

_Lily looked at James who nodded. "That's Padfoot."_

_"No! We named him Snuffles!" Faithe said to Harry who was shocked._

_"His name is Connor!" the four year old boy shouted to the girls. _

_Hope whimpered into Padfoot's fur. He didn't mind it at all. She didn't think that pink was a pretty color-Faithe did._

_"I love it when we get the family together," Lily sighed and James nodded._

_"ENOUGH!" he shouted. They looked at him. "I named him Padfoot!"_

_"Wasn't Uncle Siwius called that daddy?" Hope asked. James nodded._

_"That dog IS Uncle Sirius."_

End Flashback

Out of the triplets, Hope is his favorite. Even though she will be a RAVENCLAW when she goes to Hogwarts, she will still be his favorite. He looked at Bastet and growled.

"You're evil."

* * *

If anyone saw what was outside the Potter Family house, they would have checked themselves into a psych ward. A non descript brown owl flew into the open window, nearly scaring Lily Evans Potter. 

"Harry-your letter's here." she called. Harry, having a black and blue eye, hobbled (apparantly, his legs were hurting from the vicious attack) over and took the envelope which read.

_Mr H J Potter_

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV London_

James looked at it and laughed. "I always thought that would happen if an AUTO NOTES QUILL would have written."

* * *

"Let me guess, 'We are pleased to inform you', 'Welcome to Hogwarts,' 'Please be there by September first,' 'Your list of books is included,'?" Sirius asked. 

Harry shook his head. "No. It says that 'SIRIUS BLACK IS A PSYCHOPATH AND IS DEPRESSED BECAUSE HE HASN'T BEEN LAID IN A WHILE'."

Sirius took the letter and then hit Harry in the back of the head. "Insolent little twerp."

Harry was about to say something when Hope and Faithe came down. Harry then said, "Please, _PLEASE_ forgive me!"

Hope took Harry's chair while Faithe sat across from her. "Harry's letter." she said sweetly.

It was enough to make Rome burst into tears.

Oh yes, the Potter family was a strange one.


End file.
